


Spread Em

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Gymnastics, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a gymnast who needs help with his straddle. His boyfriend Harry gladly obliges by tying his ankles to the headboard so he's spread open. What happens next is up to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Em

“Alright Tomlinson, good job today. You were a little tight with the straddle so keep stretching it out at home okay?” Coach Schmeider said to her favorite pupil, she was the gymnast coach for the university he attended on a full ride gymnastics scholarship.

“Sure thing coach, I’ll have Harry help me or something. He’s practically my stretch bar anyway. So tall and that.” Louis chuckled out cause his boyfriend of two years, Harry, was his biggest fan and supporter and also his helper.

He’d use his much taller and lankier boyfriend to help him stretch his hamstrings and quads with his ankle on the younger lad’s shoulder and his hands pressed to the floor. Although sometimes it was a bit difficult because Harry would tickle and tease him, innocently and not so innocently, when he was being used to help Louis stretch before and after his routines on the balance beam or his floor shows.

As Louis was getting into his car, practice over and making his normal rounds of goodbyes to his teammates, the sun just about setting, he got a text from the love of his life, Harry.

Baby, m’real horny. You done practice? ;) –Hazza

Louis huffed out a laugh cause Harry was always horny and they usually had sex right after Lou’s practice, his adrenaline still pumping and Harry liked him like that cause he was warmer and bit flushed and also he was even more flexible than usual.

He quickly sent a reply.

I’ll be home in 15, coach said I need help to stretch out for my straddle, was a bit tight today. Care to help? ;) –Loubear

He got a picture of Harry’s cock, rock hard and eight inches long with the foreskin pulled back so that bright pink skin of his inner flesh and head was bright and shiny, Harry was already leaking and waiting for him. Louis’ own cock was stiffening in his sweats cause this was like clockwork, they’d both go to class, come home-they shared an apt off campus-make out or fondle each other then Harry would do his band practice as Louis did his gymnastics and when Louis was finished they’d have sex. Not every day but most of them.

His mouth watered looking at the picture, not like he didn’t have a million saved to his phone or have it inside him nightly but he loved his Harry and he loved his cock too, the perfect thickness and his slit was just the right length to stick his tongue into it, Harry’s cum also was like gold to Louis, he’d drink it by the gallon if he could, so sweet and thick, like really heavy sugar water.

He put the car in drive and replied to Harry’s text by telling him to be ready and not finish just yet. He got another picture of Harry pouting, it was cute.

Louis couldn’t get home fast enough or keep his one hand from gripping his shaft through his sweats but soon enough he did. He hastily pushed the key through the door to his shared apartment, small but cozy and left a trail of clothes all the way to the bedroom so that by the time he made it to the faded white painted door he was completely naked, hard as concrete and ready to get his brains fucked out. His dick was throbbing at seven inches long, deep blue veins spider webbed across his length and he pulled his foreskin back and rubbed his rough thumb across the sensitive skin now revealed, he shivered.

Upon opening the door he met Harry’s eyes, they were wide yet lazy as he stroked his dick with no rhythm really, just a hand going up and down, up and down his length.

“Hey baby, so you need to stretch eh?” Harry purred out. Louis licked his lips as he sauntered over to the bed, Harry’s long pale limbs covering the sheets and his tattoos that Louis adored starkly on his skin, Harry was beautiful. Always so beautiful.

He climbed on top of Harry to straddle his hips, the younger let his dick fall to tap against his tummy and lovingly clasped wide tan hips now sitting upon his groin. The underside of both their dicks just rubbing softly against one another, the skin so warm and supple yet firm, the older leaned forward bringing their lips together in something gentle and was met with plump lips that tasted faintly of cherries.

They kissed chastely until Harry dug his thumbs right into Louis’ hip bones making him gasp slightly and then Harry’s tongue was moving against Louis’, a dance they had perfected over the years with each other. Their bodies so in sync it was like they were one being, like this attached as they were they’d say the same thing.

Louis’ hands ran up over Harry’s broad shoulders then buried themselves in his curls, soft as silk and smelling of apples, their mouths pressed together and their tongues massaging the other’s with heavy breaths escaping their noses. Louis began to grind down so his cock pressed harder into Harry’s and his ass began to quiver with want, he wanted Harry inside him so bad.

The older pulled up just a fraction and their eyes met, both blown wide with lust and desire, “Yeah love, need you to help me stretch my legs, straddle was a bit tight today.” And he flicked his tongue against Harry’s top lip making it jump and the younger’s hips buck up slightly. Louis was such a tease and knew how to rile his lover up quickly.

“Okay, gimme one second. Got something new for us.” Harry cheekily winked and with such care wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist then rolled them over so he was now on his back. The older scratched slowly down his chest then played with his tip, pulling the extra flesh of his foreskin and rolling it between his fingers then dipped one in to tease under his head where the skin was bright pink and littered with nerves.

Harry’s gangly yet toned form went over to a bag Louis hadn’t noticed and was rummaging through it, bent over Louis could see his tiny butt cheeks spread and reveal his fuzzy hole, pale as his skin and tighter than you could imagine. Louis only topped Harry a few times, he was a bit of a power bottom and preferred Harry inside him then the other way around. His massive ball sack jiggling with its dark hair covering it as he searched for whatever it was that he had gotten.

“Aha! Got it.” Harry said triumphantly and as he turned Louis saw something jangling and shiny. Some weird looking and rather thin chain connected to what looked like cuffs.

“Bondage Haz? You kinky fucker.” Louis snarled slightly and it made his dick jump thinking of being restrained and at the mercy of his taller companion.

“Mhmm, figured we could have some fun and this is perfect since you need to be stretched anyway.” He nodded making his curls bounce and his dick swayed back and forth in front of him. Louis put out his wrists thinking that’s what they were for but Harry shook his head.

“Back against the headboard, these are for your ankles.” Harry kissed his neck as Louis did as he was told, his heated back against the cool swirling metal of their bed. He watched as the chains lengthened and hissed delightfully as the cold leather and metal snaps wrapped around his ankles. Harry took his right leg and pulled it out wide, he felt that familiar stretch in his thighs but it was so easy since he was more than used to this. Harry attached the hook to the bedframe and did the same thing with his other leg.

He sat back on his heels and surveyed his handiwork, Louis’ legs split completely wide, a full straddle with his back against the metal of their bed and the older couldn’t really do anything but be opened to the air and his lover.

“How’s that stretch boo? Fuck you look good like this, so happy I found you.” Harry giggled out and lay on his stomach, his face inches away from Louis’ exposed hole, the rim clenching and waiting to be touched.

“Feels good babe, you’re only saying that cause I’m flexible, don’t lie.”He swatted gingerly to Harry’s head that was breathing moist air onto his entrance making his dick throb pressed against his belly. He felt Harry’s tongue flick at his rim making him jump slightly but then it was gone with a pouty Harry, his bottom lip jutting out far and he made a small whimper, “S’not just that. You being stretchy is a perk, I love you dummy.”

Louis pulled him up and kissed him deeply, even when they were ready to fuck-Louis’ legs split wide and attached to their bed now-they were still madly in love and quite sweet with things like this, Louis just liked to tease. He pushed his tongue up into the roof of Harry’s mouth then bit down on the lip that was plump and all his and growled out, “I know babe, now you gonna stretch me or what?”

Harry nodded and reassumed his position with his face between Louis’ spread cheeks, he blew cold air across the pink rim making Louis jump slightly again then kissed the hole, his wide tongue came out to lick stripes across it and tease the muscle. Louis’ hands were once again buried in curls as Harry began to lick into him, the tight entrance gripping Harry’s tongue as he dipped into the velvety hole.

Harry began to lap inside him, his amazingly flexible tongue-where Louis’ entire body could bend and twist and stretch, Harry’s tongue was a gymnast in his own right-dipping and stretching out his rim, the clenching of it making the boy moan into his hole, vibrations rattling his tunnel now being coated in saliva.

“Fuck Haz, eat my ass baby. So good.” Louis moaned out as his lover continued to lick inside him, his tongue rubbing against his walls and tickling his prostate, the rough texture sending waves of joy through his body as it massaged his rim, pink and shiny with spit. Harry’s massive hands where kneading Louis’ inner thighs making him shiver, his soft palms rubbing the hair there and then blunt nails would drag against the inner flesh, so sensitive and tingling making the older boy’s head fall back to thud against the metal.

Harry was a beast at this, he hungrily made out with Louis’ hole, his tongue wiggling and moving inside his tunnel quickly, his hands gliding along the pale inner thighs of his boyfriend. Louis began to whimper as the boy began to suck on his hole, his lips pursed delicately around the rim and he sucked it into his mouth making it pucker and the inside of his tunnel wanting to be sucked out, the boy’s eyes rolled back in his head feeling the intense pull of his hole into Harry’s mouth.

His breathing got a bit more labored while his ass was being eaten out, the suction of Harry around his entrance and then being pulled with his tongue flicking and caressing the hyperaware muscle. Harry pressed his face farther into Louis’ cheeks, his entire tongue now reaching as far as it could go into the tunnel, the insides now coated in spit and lust as the boy ravaged him.

“Hazza, fuck! Need more.” He whined out pushing Harry’s face hard into himself, his nose stabbing his taint while his furry balls rested on top of it. Green eyes rose up to meet blue and the older made a choked sound as that sinful tongue slipped from his insides.

The younger pushed himself upwards so his face-chin and mouth covered in spit and the scent of Louis’ insides-was in Louis’ vision. The older licked his lips seeing Harry look like that, lust and passion in his every feature and his eyes clamped shut as he felt two long fingers slip into his hole and curl to stab his tender spot then pump in and out slowly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again with Harry staring dead at him with a small smirk gracing his face.

“More baby? You want me to stretch you open real wide Lou? Make sure you’re nice and limber tomorrow?” Harry leaned forward and nipped at Louis’ nipple as he continued to finger him open slowly, the clenching of the rim completely futile against his digits.

“Mhmm, need to be stretched real wide, wider than my legs are now baby.” He said in a hushed tone because Harry always took his breath away and made it rather difficult for coherent thought anyway much less like this now. Louis’ legs completely spread and his hole matching it, the rim much darker and his tunnel warmer than before, Harry’s spit coating his insides and now those pale fingers touching ever last inch of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll push your legs farther back in a second, gotta prep my Loubear first.” Harry uttered taking the other nipple into his mouth to suckle it. Louis’ body lurched but to no avail since he was a bit tied up at the moment and then he felt a third long finger slip inside him. His head fell back as his body was being stretched and teased from the inside and out, luscious lips wrapped around his nipple while agile fingers spread his passage open, the tips of Harry’s fingers pressing against his prostate then dragging across it with each pull out.

Harry started pistoning his hand into Louis’ now tenderized asshole, the rim red and still shiny with spit as his mouth worked over the smaller boy’s chest, he pulled the hair between his pectorals with his lips while that same chest heaved a bit more because his cock was starting to hurt with how much it needed to release. Harry let his fingers sit inside his lover and only wiggle around getting Louis to make a high pitched noise in his throat.

“Want my cock Lou?” Harry mumbled kissing down his tummy and then barely there touching Louis’ shaft sticking straight up, the head so swollen his foreskin peeled back and the head was violently pulsing. He swirled his tongue to catch the river of precum that had bubbled from his slit and hollowed out his cheeks taking the entirety of his cock down.

Louis wanted to cry at the pleasure, “Yes! Fuck Harry please, need your cock.”

He was coming undone, his legs fastened to the headboard behind him shaking making the chains rattle, Harry’s fingers twisting in his ass as the rim clamped down on him and wet heat surrounded his cock, if Harry kept this up it’d be over before he entered him.

The younger popped off his cock-it now soaking wet-with his hand still slamming into Louis’ hole he got up on his knees, his eight inch cock throbbing and looking ready to fill Louis to the brim. Louis was fine with that.

The older ran one hand from the younger’s clavicle to rub across the swallow tattoo that was meant to be him and tweaked one his nipples while Harry used the spit and moisture from Louis’ hole to coat his tip and pull back the extra flesh on his cock to slip in easier. Louis’ hand continued down over the butterfly on the boy’s stomach and trailed down the light line of hair until he gripped the base of Harry’s cock.

“Spit on it.” Harry commanded and Louis hocked up a wad into his hand then rubbed it all over the length about to enter him, it made a squishy sound as he smeared it over the head and foreskin. Harry pushed his hand away and resheathed his head, dropped down to line himself up then pushed into Louis’ hole.

The older hissed at the spearing to his insides, the squelch of spit accompanying his gasp while Harry pushed into him. Once the head had pressed in making the skin push back he slipped inside, Harry put his hands to Louis’ thighs and pushed so that his feet were now touching cold metal.

“Fuck Haz, so tight.” Louis said through gritted teeth. He was used to his legs being flexible and being able to lengthen his limbs but his coach was right, he was a bit tight today. Harry would help him of course.

“Could say the same, always so fucking tight for my cock.” Harry muttered as he pushed into his lover finally bottoming out, his heavy balls resting against Louis’ cheeks. The younger rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ legs pushing them back until he couldn’t push any farther, Louis’ cock now sandwiched between his abs and Harry’s.

“Move babe.” Louis whimpered out feeling that dull throb inside him against his sweet spot. The boy began to fuck into him while still pushing his legs back so his toes were knocking against the metal swirls of the bed. Harry started to fuck into him, his dick pulsing with each intrusion, you could hear small intakes of breath from Louis each time he was invaded.

After a few minutes Harry sped up his actions, their skin getting wetter as the sweat began to pour from them and make wet slapping sounds to go along with the metal bouncing off the wall and the mattress creaking under them. Harry had a death grip to Louis’ thighs as he fucked him open, bucking his hips and rolling them in circles so his cock was successfully widening out Louis’ tunnel and rim.

Louis watched beads of sweat race down pale skin and dip into his bellybutton, the heat in the room multiplying steadily as Harry continued to fuck into him, the tunnel accommodating his girth. Harry was in ecstasy feeling the smooth undulations of his boyfriend around him and his head coated in heat and tightness.

“Fuck Harry, m’not gonna last like this.” Louis whimpered out as his hole was being torn open, the length of Harry wedging him perfectly as always. His sweet spot was hardened and ready to give itself over to pleasure with the top of Harry’s cock and his head pressed against it and moving rapidly.

“Me neither, look so good like this baby.” Harry enunciated each word with a snap in his hips, his balls slapping against Louis’ cheeks and twitching at the copious amounts of semen he was harboring. His hands glided up and down Louis’ outstretched legs, the muscles shaking at the strain and also his orgasm was eminent.

Louis’ tunnel was raw and crimson as was his hole, his cock throbbed each time Harry slammed into him with his whole body ricocheting off the metal behind him. He gripped his shaft and began to pump it quickly, the foreskin smoothing over his bulbous head and his slit flexing ready to spurt.

“Fuck Haz, m’gonna cum!” He cried out with one hand wanking himself off and his tunnel gripping Harrys’ cock and his other hand holding onto chocolate curls now damp with sweat.

“Me too, gonna cum all over you.” Harry moaned out and swiftly slipped his cock from Louis’ hole and replaced it with three fingers. Louis’ back arched at the change of insertions as Harry began beating his cock much like Louis did.

Three long fingers curled and rubbed circles directly to Louis’ prostate as he came, his slit spewed forth ropes of sperm to stripe his chest and hit him in the chin, the salty splash a relief as his hole clenched down on Harry’s digits.

“Fuck!” Harry bellowed out still pumping his hand into Louis’ tunnel and the other working his length over and his cock swelled to new levels then shot out white. Even warmer liquid painted Louis’ chest and stomach and face, it scattered into his hair and dripped off his nose as Harry continued to milk Louis’ orgasm and his own at the same time.

The older licked his lips tasting that familiar sugary taste of his boyfriend as the younger was still shooting his juices onto Louis’ flushed body and spread legs. It criss crossed his abdomen and dripped down onto his groin and even a few striped up the gymnast’s exposed thighs. He looked more like a glazed donut than a human being now.

Harry bit his lip the entire time as his orgasm slowed down and his cock finally released everything he had in his balls at the moment, the testicles now twitching with reprieve and he slipped his fingers out of Louis’ now gaping hole.

“Loubear, you look so lovely right now.” Harry said breathily with his dick now softening in his lap.

Louis lifted his head from its previous position thrown back in bliss and rolled his eyes fondly, “Legs spread behind my head and covered in your cum?”

“Yep.” Harry nodded and looked much younger than he actually was with his cherub like smile.

The younger soon unlatched Louis’ legs from the chains attaching them to the headboard and the older hissed in satisfaction at the stretch being over, his legs completely useless to him at this point after his amazing fuck session with Harry. They snogged for a while until Louis was so disgusted with himself and the cooling cum on his skin that he had to shower. Harry fucked him into the wall because he couldn’t resist seeing the soap travel down Louis’ crack.

A few days later Louis’ coach commended him on his straddle and asked how he had stretched so well in such a short amount of time. Louis told her it was with the help of Harry of course.

She told him that she’d like to have Harry come in and show her exactly what they were doing and maybe some other people could have Harry help them. He said that how they went about it wasn’t exactly something you can do in public. Her eyes widened and she began to stutter as Louis began laughing harder than he actually thought he would.


End file.
